


Just Say Yes

by o_M_o



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_M_o/pseuds/o_M_o





	

总裁办公室，Jarvis跟在Tony身后，回身锁好门，再转身忽然被一巴掌抽倒在地。  
“又怎么了？”Jarvis皱眉，“咖啡口味买错了？”  
Tony活动活动手腕：“没有。手痒。”  
“……是，Sir。”

“我让你起来了吗？”  
正准备起身的Jarvis被Tony一句话定在原地。  
“那您希望我保持什么姿势？”Jarvis靠着墙壁坐在地上，有些无奈的揉了揉脸颊。  
“为什么你话总是这么多。”Tony解开腰带，走到Jarvis打开的双腿之间。  
Jarvis仰头看Tony。  
“张嘴。这还要我说，你真是个糟糕的助理。”  
Jarvis微张开嘴，脸埋进Tony腿间，舌头伸出来一下下认真舔着阴囊上的褶皱。  
Tony呼吸渐渐粗重。  
舌尖顺着凸出的静脉从根部一直舔到龟头，张嘴把整个性器吞进去，Jarvis调整姿势跪坐在Tony面前，让向上翘起的阴茎能更顺畅的在自己嘴里进出。  
“Sir，真希望您偶尔能不这么……唔……”  
Tony用力把因为要说话而被Jarvis吐出来的性器用力整根顶了回去。  
“我，就说，你的话，实在，太多了。”Tony手上用力让Jarvis的头稍稍后仰，好能够看着自己的东西在他嘴里不停顶弄着，两腮被充满又下陷，Tony仿佛能看到自己的家伙是怎么冲开唇舌的微弱阻挡一路侵犯到脆弱的咽喉，Jarvis眉头蹙起，生理性泪水顺着脸颊滑落，和唇角流出的液体混在一起沿着抬起的下颌流进衣领。  
Tony抬脚踩在Jarvis腿间，看着已经被泪水蒙住的眼睛随着他脚下用力而睁大，天蓝色瞳孔瞬间收缩。  
“帮我脱掉。”Tony神情出奇的平静，Jarvis微微颤抖的手摸索着把隔着裤子踏在自己性器上的鞋子稍微抬起把鞋袜脱掉放在一边，又任由它踩回原处。Tony动动脚趾感觉着Jarvis下身的变化，放缓了腰上的动作，然而Jarvis合上眼睛反而向前倾身仿佛不能自控似的继续吮吸吞吐着Tony勃起的分身。  
看着Jarvis饥渴难耐的样子Tony忍不住深吸一口气，脚下用力挤压摩挲着Jarvis腿间勃起的阴茎，硬度和热度一起透过单薄的布料传递到赤裸的脚上。

Tony感到空虚。  
这是他的秘密，即使他就像这样用自己的家伙侵犯着眼前高大俊美的助理，即使他可以随意粗暴对待他，强行占有他，随时随地命令他张开嘴接受一根需要发泄的性器。  
但这不能满足Tony，他是天生的贱货，只有屁股被填满才能缓解他真正的欲望。  
而Jarvis知道，也许这就是为什么他总是陪着他走完开头这些‘羞辱’。这让Tony总是忍不住用更加恶意的行为蹂躏他，在把自己送上去被占有之前。

-Sir，真希望您偶尔能不这么……-

Tony想的出神，脚上力气用的太大，Jarvis疼痛的呻吟堵在喉间只发出一串不明意义的声响，只是越来越严重的颤抖和额头的汗水才唤回Tony的注意。Jarvis忍不住把手轻轻放在Tony大腿两侧，手指微微蜷曲又伸开，似乎想求饶，又像是克制的挣扎。  
Tony放轻了动作，有些被Jarvis的隐忍取悦，直接拉着他的手摸上自己已经开始轻轻收缩的后穴。  
Jarvis几乎没有任何迟疑的伸进第一根手指，熟悉的按压着什么，被刺激到的Tony腿有些发软下意识弓起了背阴茎从Jarvis嘴里滑出，咬着下唇，手撑在墙壁上支撑着自己。  
“Sir，过来。”Jarvis脸颊残留着泪痕仰头跪坐在地上，空出的一只手臂伸向Tony做了一个等待拥抱的姿势。和平静的语气不相符的，眉宇间有些恳求忐忑。同时，身后的手指增加到两根，Tony腿一软跌进Jarvis怀里。

并不是他想要投怀送抱，只是……  
Tony真的很想说服自己。  
只是他现在的样子让我有点可怜他……就只是这样……

Tony额头抵在Jarvis肩膀上，随着Jarvis修长的手指进出扩展的动作止不住的呻吟，身体不时挺动着，和刚刚冷静自持的样子判若两人。  
“Jarvis……”  
“Sir……我在这儿。”Jarvis抚摸着怀里人颤抖的脊背，回应着Tony不小心溜出唇边的呼唤。  
“我不是……”Tony下意识反驳，他不是需要他，他不是。  
Jarvis没给他继续说下去的机会，抽出手指的动作让Tony小小惊叫了一声，然后就被架住从地上举了起来推向落地窗边的宽大办公桌。Jarvis抬起Tony下巴深吻，直到对方软在怀里，然后握住Tony腰胯一转，把人推的一翻身趴伏在冰冷的桌面上。  
Tony勃起着的阴茎被桌子的木质宽边挡住生生向后折去，冰冷的触感和疼痛让他忍不住仰起头想要叫喊，被Jarvis及时伸过手捂住了嘴。  
“Sir，您不会想让别人听到的。”  
Jarvis说着把自己的分身慢慢顶入，Tony脊背僵直了一小会身体就柔软下来，迎着被侵入的方向翘起屁股急躁的想要更多。  
Jarvis张了张嘴无声的叹息，克制自己几乎想要把身下的人吞吃入腹的欲望。  
“快点儿……”Tony抓住Jarvis捂在自己嘴上的手指，像饥饿了许久一般塞进自己嘴里贪恋的吮吸啃咬，“快点儿，Jarvis，我早就……”  
欲望烧掉Tony的顾忌，整个人化成水一般，肠壁收缩挤压着想要得到更多快感。被Jarvis压在桌上不能自由移动让Tony急躁的声音里甚至带上了哭腔，不停的向后努力挺动着屁股。Tony依然没办法把恳求说出口，只是喘息呻吟声越来越急促诱惑。  
Jarvis没办法再忍耐了，全部抽出之后，看着Tony因为空虚而扭动的腰身，挺动的屁股和被肠液润湿的粉嫩小穴收缩蠕动……用力一下把自己插进Tony最深处，甚至担心会不小心弄坏怀里的人。  
Tony仰起头似乎想要尖叫，然而只有无声的气息冲出喉咙，棕色的眼睛瞬间有些放大失焦。  
“Sir，您的身体，真是太棒了。”Jarvis握住Tony过分消瘦的腰，不再克制。Tony腰身被紧紧握住，身后的人仿佛想要把他贯穿一般的用力冲撞，不间断的撞击声里缠绵着萎靡的水声。  
Tony被冲撞的趴在桌上猛烈晃动着，艰难抬起头，看着落地窗里的自己和身后仿佛浸入欲望只剩下本能的人，忽然放弃了什么似的随着如潮快感大声呻吟起来。  
Jarvis被惊醒，慌忙俯身重新捂住Tony的嘴，阴茎埋在Tony身体里整个人僵住不动。  
Tony扯开Jarvis的手，在Jarvis怀里焦躁的蠕动，几乎愤恨的命令：“不许停！操我，继续！你不是说我身体很棒吗？继续艹我啊！反正你也只是因为这个才肯……我让你操我听不见吗？！”

“Sir，您……”Jarvis不明白怎么了。  
“我让你操我！反正我就是个天生欠操的贱货！”Tony也不明白自己怎么了。

Jarvis伸手把Tony的脸掰到自己能够看到的角度，然后看着满脸泪痕的人愣住，惊讶的脸慢慢变得几乎面无表情。  
Tony心里沉甸甸的一阵冰冷，然后被Jarvis保持着插入的姿势有些困难的翻转身体躺在了办公桌上，腿被推到胸前蜷起。

“Sir，扶好。”Jarvis把Tony两只手分别放在他蜷着的大腿上扶好。缓慢的抽插了几下有些不舍的抽出自己的分身，低下头把Tony翘在小腹的阴茎含进嘴里一直吞到龟头抵住喉咙不能再深入然后卖力吞吐起来。  
“Jarvis……这没用……”Tony低头看着卖力取悦自己的金发男人，忽然觉得委屈，“我没办法，没办法用前面高潮……天生下贱。”  
“为什么？”  
“上帝不爽我吧。”  
“我是说，为什么说自己下贱？”Jarvis抬头认真的问，认真到Tony觉得自己仿佛在无理取闹。  
Jarvis手指按进Tony松软湿润的后穴进出蹂躏，又把阴茎前端含住温柔吮着。  
“Sir，那你娶我，对外就说我是你妻子好不好？”Jarvis唇间含着勃发的性器，忽然绽出笑容看着Tony，“娶我吧，我很好养的。”  
Tony小腹一紧，精液射了Jarvis一脸。  
“什么？”  
“就是我在向您求婚，然后被您射了一脸。”Jarvis舔掉溅在下唇的精液，“而且我们说好对外就说我是被您上的那个。”  
“我并不是……”Tony双腿被Jarvis抓在手里放在自己腰两侧。  
“Sir，请勾住我的腰。”说着Jarvis再次挺进Tony身体，缓慢温柔。  
“娶我。”缓慢拔出，带着透明液体的龟头在穴口磨蹭，然后用力顶入。  
“Sir……”拔出，  
“娶我吧……”顶入。  
Jarvis把Tony从冰凉的桌面上拉起抱在怀里。  
重力让阴茎深深陷入体内，Tony不得不用力抱紧Jarvis的脖颈，双腿盘在正在无理取闹的人的腰上。  
“Sir，娶我，嫁给我，只要您愿意，我马上去对全世界宣布我每天在您怀里呻吟，辗转，被操的求生不得，求死不能……”Jarvis仿佛想把每个字都印在Tony身体里一般，手托着Tony被不明液体沾染的饱满臀瓣随着一字一句举起落下。  
进入的太过深而有力，Tony仰起头觉得自己仿佛要被贯穿，不只是被身体里肆虐的大家伙，还有……那些话。

Tony没有说话，Jarvis在一阵猛烈的抽插后，和怀里眼神涣散的Tony一起达到了高潮。

“……”Tony无法回神似的看着虚空发呆。  
Jarvis咬咬下唇，侵略性十足的吻住怀里还在出神的人，舌尖顶开牙关伸进去索取，掠夺着对方呼吸的能力。  
“咳咳咳……”Tony终于回神推开Jarvis大口喘息着。再抬头，Jarvis深情里满是忐忑的眼睛撞进视线。

“Jarvis，我……”Tony忽然觉得委屈，就像溺水的人看到了海岸，但终不能靠近，“我不是，不值得……你……”

“Sir……求您……”Jarvis手抚上Tony脸颊，把自己的额头和Tony抵在一起，磁性的嗓音低沉温柔，“……说‘好’。”

“Jarvis……”Tony觉得自己的大脑空白一片，这件事仿佛有万千错误和阻碍，然而现在那些都开始模糊，让他觉得……仿佛真的只要一点头就能拥有世界。

“Sir，只要说‘好’就行了。”  
“……好。”

——————

当幸福就在眼前……Just Say Yes。


End file.
